ggenwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kr0zBoNE
Welcome Hi, welcome to SD Gundam G Generation Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Union Flag page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fizzmaister (Talk) 17:42, June 10, 2010 Your units pictures are awesome ! Hell tanuki 19:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey thanks~ Glad to be of service. Will continue to contribute! Kr0zBoNE 04:15, June 11, 2010 (UTC) About the picture problem I've noticed that wikia really dislikes it when we mass add pictures to a page, and it doesn't put the pictures in the right spot. The solution is to just refresh the page after adding a picture. Thanks for the pictures, they rock. Oh, if you wouldn't mind, keep the priority on unit pictures, Madcap888 is working on characters pictures. Fizzmaister 07:35, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Roger, will keep that in mind! And no problem, I'll continue to work on the unit pictures :) Glad to be of service! Kr0zBoNE 08:24, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Oops!! Apologies, I messed up slightly for the Turn A Gundam picture. Is there anyway to rename it? I uploaded a new file with a different name for easier search but it didn't seem to change to the new one. Kr0zBoNE 11:35, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I can delete the current picture, then you can upload a new one. Do you want me to delete the "Turn A (True Power)"? Fizzmaister 15:44, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, please do! Kindly delete the pictures for "Turn A (True Power)" and "Turn A Gundam". I intend to rename both so at least people can search for "Turn A" instead of the symbol. Sorry for any inconvenience caused!! Kr0zBoNE 15:52, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Done Fizzmaister 16:56, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Picture? Hey, where did you get all the pictures from? I can try and help out. =) Hi bro, I took screencaps from my game via PCSX2 and cropped them in photoshop. I followed MAHQ's naming convention. Kr0zBoNE 14:49, June 18, 2010 (UTC) New Wikia Skin What are your thoughts on the new wikia skin? Personally I dislike. I've been thinking of moving to shoutwiki. I put in an import request so I could see what it would look like, but it's taking them a long time. Opinion? Fizzmaister 00:57, December 11, 2010 (UTC) The shoutwiki staff have finally moved over the wiki. I think it looks nice, but I'd like some opinions before I make the switch official. Character Page: http://ggenwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Characters http://ggenwars.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Characters Unit Page: http://ggenwars.wikia.com/wiki/RX_78-2_%28basic%29 http://ggenwars.shoutwiki.com/wiki/RX_78-2_%28basic%29 Fizzmaister 00:33, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Unit Pictures So, are you still interested in taking unit pictures? I've gotten back to work on the wiki, although I've moved it to shoutwiki because I can't stand the new layout here. If you'd like to keep doing this (or if you already have all the pictures), then the Regelg needs some love. If not just leave something on my talk page. Thanks. Fizzmaister 02:11, March 14, 2011 (UTC)